Operation: V-Card
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Maybe it was because I was coming of age. Or maybe it was the pressure that my friends set upon me. Or maybe I wanted to grow up so fast, I became impatient. I'm not sure anymore. I had a new goal in life… Innocence that needed to be taken from me. Creek and TweekxRebecca. One-Shot.


**Another Twebecca or TweekxRebecca or whatever is hip these days. I'm sleep depraved.**

**Rebecca is shallow as shit in this story. I'm going to bed now. I love you gais! Mwah-mwah! ;D**

* * *

Today was the day.

Maybe it was because I was coming of age. Or maybe it was the pressure that my friends set upon me. Or maybe I wanted to grow up so fast, I became impatient. I'm not sure anymore.

I had a new goal in life… Innocence that needed to be taken from me.

Sex is like an award, a medal. When innocence is lost, a person becomes more experienced, hence the award of adulthood. However, men tend to get more Silver Star for their 'valor' and women also get a medal of their own, branded and intend to suffer.

I wanted my award, my medal, my self-assurance of womanhood.

I'm not sure why though.

I'm not experienced in these acts. Henrietta, Lizzy and Tammy weren't necessarily the innocent group of friends either. When I asked about this certain predicament, they came up with rather lewd situations. Seducing and flirting, playful touches and brushes… You can probably guess I'm still a virgin.

Y-a-y.

So, when my little group found out about it back in freshman year, I was teased ruthlessly! They made it especially apparent ever since. I was at the kiddies table while the 'big girls' sat talking about sexual acts that had to be illegal.

After the mockery started to trickle through the last half of senior year, I came up with a little plan.

I going to snag up the first guy I could find who was able and willing to date me, no matter what. It wasn't necessarily easy either.

Kyle was first and the first to turn me down, no surprise there. He got angry with me actually… He told me that I had the nerve of showing my face around him. He pulled me down a little, but that wasn't going to stop me. I put myself together and I started again. Token to Butters and even Kenny.

Kenny, the whorebag, the guy who humps anything, did not want to date me. Talk about a Debbie downer. Am I… that bad? I know I'm dorky and even a little nerdy but… R-really?

I lowered my standards, scoping out the boys until I found someone so twitchy and awkward I just had to snag him up! There wasn't another boy that would be willing, or so I thought. He wasn't prime meat by any means but he would have to do.

He only dated me because I brought some expensively brewed coffee to school and just happened to sit near him. And I just happened to offer it to him. And he so happened to agree to my little offer to be my boyfriend.

It seems like bribery and it probably was.

One thing I never knew about Tweek was that his lover had died. I didn't learn until two months into the relationship. Craig, a boy of sixteen, was killed in an unfortunate accident. Tweek was never the same after that apparently. Twitchy, ever so paranoid and clingy. Extremely clingy.

And it pained me.

It hurt me… I was wrong for doing this, I know. What kind of monster am I?

...But I needed this. Somehow it would make me whole again. It would make me feel different, more mature and elegant.

And Tweek wasn't all that bad. He had certain attributes that I found attractive.

He was cute and a little gangly. He reminded me of someone who got cornered by a mad cow and was licked to death. Yeah, cowlicks. Bright blonde cowlicks that were fluffy to the touch.

And he had male genitals. That's all that really mattered.

If I say I'm doing it for science, would it make it less bad?

After four months of dating this guy, who shrieked and twitched and called me at three in the morning to scream at me more about gnomes; who came to my house everyday to make sure I was still breathing and the guy who also had horrid coffee breath, I decided to make my move.

I call it… Ahem, Operation: V-card.

I'm not that clever. I bet Lizzy would say something witty and funny. I'm not the type as you can clearly see. I'm boring. That's why nobody wants to date Rebecca Cotswolds. I'm a wet noodle.

So, today was the day.

I had it all planned out, like in the movies…

My parents were visiting Mark at Harvard and I was alone playing innocent, 'let's study for our math final together' cliché. Better than Henrietta suggestion of handcuffs and a blowtorch… I'm not even going there. I won't explain that horrifying kink. That's a whole different realm of sex I was willing to go.

Speaking of horrifying, Lizzy and the group told me I needed proof that I indeed do the... deed. Of course they said I couldn't just tell, I had to show my trophy. They wanted a picture. When I asked of what, do you know what they said? A condom!

Who does that? It's disgusting. That's someone else's DNA in plastic wrap.

My friends are depraved, lecherous perverts.

But, nonetheless, I was excited and a little scared. I was going to consummate my relationship and finally get rid of this thing that's been plaguing me for years.

When he was busy working out algebraic fractions, I was too busy thinking of how to go about it. How did they do it in the movies? I really didn't like romance movies… I guess Documentaries could be a good guidance. The only thing I could think of was dragonflies mating.

...Oh no.

_Oh god no._

It's blood sport! From what I remember the male snatched up the female's neck in mid-flight and had his way with her. Biting and scratching and… the poor female was trying to get away and went screaming into the ground trying to end her life!

My parents made us watch VHS documentaries, we didn't have the luxury of cable TV. They thought it would, 'corrupt us'. And I remember being only fifteen, sitting there on the living room in tears watching the horrors of nature.

I paled, that _really_ did not put me in the mood at all. I bet I was turning green. I felt green. I felt sick.

Tweek spoke up, his head craning towards me. "I can't take it, man! Writing in cursive and these fractions?! I-it's like fourth grade all over again." he tugged a fist full of hair with one hand and gnawed on a pencil with the other.

I sat, chewing at my bottom lip and clapping my hands together as if was a witness to wonderful Broadway performance. I couldn't hear his voice, I was too busy being petrified with fear.

"Jesus Christ Rebecca, you don't look so good."

"Tweek… N-ngh, you wouldn't ever… h-hold me by the n-neck, would you?" I brought a few fingers to my nape precariously.

His eyes widened in size, his body twitching wildly. "Gah! What?! No! I-I would never do something like that to yo-"

"Good." My hands found the sides of his face, yanking him down into my lips. It wasn't really romantic… his teeth nicked mine and his screech against my mouth wasn't all that arousing either.

But, eventually, his scrunched up lips turned soft and fluid against mine. And when I wrapped my arms around his neck, his body was looser and less tense, still shaking but not as stiff.

Seducing and flirting and playful touches… I used everything I learned from the three girls at my advantage.

Come to think of it, I never really kissed Tweek often up until this point. Huh, I guess when your determined about something you forget everything else. I don't think that was necessarily a good thing.

There we were, um… kissing and stuff and… Things 'popped up', so to speak. Well I-I was trying to... uh, well, help him disrobe. And… Ngh-

When the shirt came off, he was fine. Normal. As if it didn't faze him in the least. I thought it would be too easy.

Things never work out that way.

I didn't notice how jittery he had become or the frightened look he was giving me. I-I mean, if I knew… I wouldn't be going so fast but my head hazy and I just… really wanted to…

My medal was only one garment away.

As soon as I thumbed the button on his boxers, two hands shoved me to the floor. I tumbled right off my hind legs and onto the flat of my back. Where was Tweek? Well, he made a mad dash out the room.

I was laying there on the hardwood floors, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. One minute, trying to free him from the confines of his undergarments and the next on the ground.

It reminded me of the time I begged my parents for horse riding lessons. I was bucked off, landing like this. When I hit the ground I felt alien, I couldn't believe where I was and the wind was knocked right out of me.

Except I didn't fall onto hardwood with nothing but my blouse and my knickers.

It's funny how fast things happen, isn't it?

I struggled to get to my feet, a slight moan of pain leaving my lips. That didn't go as expected. Now, I had to find Tweek.

Sure, I had seen him overwhelmed a few times but nothing quite this bad.

I followed the trail of where heavy footsteps laid and where loud 'aghs' and 'nghs' echoed. They led me to the now closed bathroom door.

Did I do something wrong…?

I hovered by the door, pressing an ear to the hunk of wood. I could hear little cries and snivels along with loud rustling. I gave a soft knock. "T-Tweek?" my voice cracking, rattling even.

I've never heard him quite so shaken up.

"G-Go away! Ngh, jus-just leave me alone!" he hollered. The tics he possessed were more frequent and his voice shaky. He sounded more than overwhelmed.

"Tweek? What's wrong?" I twisted the door knob, opening the door a crack. He was my medicine cabinet grabbing a handful of items. The blonde noticed me from the corner of his eye.

Tweek's eyebrows furrowed into an livid expression, whipping the handful of miscellaneous things in my direction like an angry house wife. Unlucky for me, a deodorant stick hit me straight in the nose.

I took few steps back, grasping at my face. "Ow! F-fucking-shit!" It's the Sabbath. I'm not supposed to curse… or have sex out-of-wedlock. Sorry God!

He shot towards the door, pushing it shut with such force I was sure it had come off the hinges. "Leave me alone already!" it was a mix of emotion. He was half-sobbing, half-screaming. "Craig, I want to see him! Get away from me! I want him!"

I felt something warm running into the small part of my lips. I placed a steady hand to my nose experimentally. Blood. My digits were covered in it and I was leaking like a sieve. I pulled at the sleeve of my purple button up blouse, holding it under my nose.

I couldn't leave Tweek's side. So, instead of leaving him, I scooted down onto my toosh, curling up my small pale legs to my chest.

"Hush now," I spoke softly, as if I were speaking to an injured animal. "Come on Tweek, it's alright. Everything is alright."

Tweek let out a little tic, weeping loudly. "…I-I want him…"

...I couldn't get him Craig. Hearing the ever so charmingly cute blonde cry made me want to bring back his lover at any cost. But that was impossible. I was his girlfriend and I needed to take responsibility I was so often pushing aside.

I had to think of something to calm him down. Since we both had anxiety I thought of things that calmed me down. I scooted close to the door, trying desperately to find the right combination of words. "When I'm close to a panic attack… I spell out a hard word to distract myself."

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking unsteadily, "S-s-spell?"

"Yes." I blushed at the mere mention of my odd tics and mannerisms that I so often tried to hide, "I bet you didn't know that."

"No... I didn't."

"Now you know my dirty little secret. K-n-o-w."

I heard a bit of shuffling and things crashing down onto the ground. I could hear the pitter patter of feet on tile and a sound of something brush against the door. He sniveled slightly. "C-Craig always used to hold me an-and hum."

"I'm not a singer by any means. I can't hold a note. My voice is quivery as it is."

He cracked open the door, a lonely hazel eye peeking out. "Hum for me? I-I can't calm down without it. I can't cal-calm down without his song."

I lifted a finger, reaching out to touch the soft skin on his cheek. I hummed softly, seeing his puffy eyes up close. I always thought they were blue. Here they were this rich, brown color.

He hummed along softly, a finger brushing up to mine until more fingers were touching and we were hand to hand.

Tweek opened the door, crawling out cautiously and hid his face in my chest. I could feel something warm and wet soaking into my blouse. The poor boy, he convulsed and twitched against my touches. I placed a calm hand to his locks, brushing through them.

He did remind me of someone who got cornered by a mad cow and was slobbered to death. Yeah, cowlicks. Bright blonde cowlicks that were fluffy to the touch.

Something was stirring in my chest as I sat there humming. Something like guilt… A weight, like I swallowed a bag of cement.

I stopped. Stopped everything, feeling a bubble in my chest expand and expand. I couldn't tell if he was the one sniveling or if it was me.

"I'm so sorry. I've never even got a chance to meet you…" I held back a loud, dramatic sob. "I never even knew the color of your eyes for Christ's sakes."

"I don't like sex. It's too much pressure." His voice muffled, refusing to look at me. "With Craig it was different. I knew Craig. I loved Craig. It wasn't any pressure… but I can't do something like that with you."

It hit me like an arrow to the chest, twenty to be exact. It rained down on me how much of a selfish, thoughtless little girl I've been.

"I thought you'd be like Craig. But, I know that won't ever happen. There's only one Craig and he's gone." Tweek sniffed, a weak smile forming on his lips. "I'm sorry for having such high expectations."

It was then when I realized what fucking idiot I had been.

"I know I c-can't be your Craig," my breath hitched in my throat. "I ca-can be...your Rebecca if you want?"

It was quiet. Uncomfortably so. He didn't answer me nor make an attempt to. He brought his fingernails to his back, clawing with an unwritten emotion.

"...You're a beautiful person. I want to know you," I snatched up his hand, stopping him from making long, irritated marks. "I've been such a b-bitch. I-It's like were strangers. But I want to change that. I want to make this right."

Tweek sat back on his knees, his eyes wandering over me, studying me. I thought for sure he was going to dart back into my bathroom and sob, but instead of him doing that, his hands rested on the sides of my face.

"Jesus Christ, your nose!" I let out a whimper as a trembling finger touched the swollen flesh. "I didn't know I hit you. Agh, n-now I'm going to have to move in a trailer park and wear wife beaters. Can you imagine me in a wife beater?! I have bacne!"

My thoughts wandered to the little red bumps that littered his back. I shook off the thought, smiling reassuringly. "I-I think I deserve it. No doubt I'm your ex now."

The blonde gave a few nervous twitches. "...N-no. Un-unless you don't want to be with me anymore."

It shocked me. His words were so kind and caring despite his puffy eyes and dripping nose. Could he have really been this sweet? Was I blind?

"I-I want to be... with you."

After that, I had a hunch he knew about Operation: V-Card. But why...? Why stay with me? I guess that was proof that I never really knew him, but I will. I would make this right.

But the following day, my group surrounded me like a bunch of vultures asking about my sexual prowess and nonsense. I decided to tell them that, 'there was more to a relationship than just coitus alone.'

Lizzy gave me a hawk glare, snapping back. "I guess we can't tease you about your poor excuse for a sex life… But we can tease you about how corny you are."

...Well, they don't tease me about sex anymore.

You can't win for losing.

I was still a virgin…

But what was the big deal about it in the first place?

Maybe it was because I was coming of age. Or maybe it was the pressure that my friends set upon me. Or maybe I wanted to grow up so fast, I became impatient. I'm not sure anymore.

What I didn't realize is that I was already a woman. I didn't need a few fleeting moments of pleasure to tell me any different.

I used someone and became someone I hated. It was going to be different between me and Tweek. I'll be the better person I know I can be. Who knows what might happen? With operation: V-card failed, maybe something could finally develop between us.

But today was the day I could make things right.


End file.
